


It Started in an Alleyway

by blehbleehhhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehbleehhhh/pseuds/blehbleehhhh
Summary: idkwhatimdoingsometimes: "Eremika kissing in an alleyway to hide from people chasing them❤️❤️❤️❤️"
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 10





	It Started in an Alleyway

"Sheesh, could you attract any more attention tonight?"

"Shut up." Mikasa rolls her eyes at her childhood best friend Eren, and they exchange smiles as they both take a decent swig of their liquid courage. The pair decided to end what had been a very long week of classes with some drinks at one of the local campus bars and catch up. It had been three days since they've seen each other after all, which isn't that unusual, but something seems to be drawing them together more so than normal. "Nobody's even looking at me, Eren, you're just being overprotective again." She giggles at his lighthearted groan of annoyance and punches her fist into his shoulder, filling their little table area with his contagious laughter.

"Ow, what the hell?!" Eren smiles as he places a protective hand on his aching shoulder. "Yeah, well, I've caught those four scumbags back at the pool table checking you out dozens of times now."

"Should I feel flattered?"

"I mean, it does seem a bit excessive."

"Then I guess I'm offended."

"You're annoyingly fluid in sarcasm, you know that?"

"Yeah, when I'm with you."

"Oh, okay," Eren bursts into laughter and ignores the butterflies from her wide, toothy grin. "I see how it is."

"Meh, Eren, you're not my brother..." She chuckles as she takes a sip of her drink and nearly spits it out when he looks away with an obvious smile. Mikasa bursts into giggles as he looks to her and rolls his incredible eyes, swallowing the rest of his drink in two solid gulps.

"Mocking people is rude, Mikasa. Don't be a bully."

"Heh, oh come on! Don't be a party pooper, Eren!"

"I'll dump all over your party, okay?" The young twenty somethings laugh together as his eyes fall over her shoulder once more. There's just something incredibly off about these guys that have been checking her out, particularly the one who hasn't taken his eyes off her since she sat down. And she's definitely a stunner, there's no denying that. Hell, even Eren finds himself doing a double take whenever she's in the room. But still. He thinks to himself, immediately horrified when he notices that that same guy is now standing up and walking over to their table, clearly at least six years her senior. Come on man, what are you, 28? It's disturbing how much more interested he is in getting to her than the young man standing up in protest who can definitely be threatening when he wants to be.

"I've been watching you from afar and I gotta say, I like what I see." The strange scumbag says to her and she looks up slowly from her drink, giving him the typical expression that her friend always sees when she's not at all interested in a conversation.

"And you are?" Mikasa raises an eyebrow as she looks away and casually stirs her drink with its straw.

"I'm more interested in who you are, baby girl."

"Hey," Eren growls. "That's not your baby girl and she clearly isn't interested. Fuck off."

"I think this pretty little thing can answer for herself." The guy says as he places his hand on her lower back, making Mikasa's expression immediately change to alarmed.

"Don't talk about her like that. Get out of here you fucking creep!" Eren forces his chair away from the bar table and marches up to the stranger with his hands already in tight fists at his sides. He'll always fight for this woman, no matter what happens to him.

"What are you, her boyfriend?"

"No, can't I just protect a good friend?"

"Aw, nobody needs protecting here, right baby?" The stranger says as his hand wanders down her back and her cheeks flush bright red. But he didn't reach the intended destination because there suddenly was a powerful fist slamming into his jaw, and a decent crack. "Oh! You are gonna regret doing that, you little shit!" The other three men by the pool table turn around and slowly start to close in, and it's only then that the two friends realize how much danger they're actually in.

Fuck.

"Run, Mika!" Eren grabs her by the hand and she drops her glass as they bolt out of the side door before more of that guy's friends could possibly show up. He turns his head briefly to look over his shoulder while they run as soon as he hears that door open once more. "Shiiiiiit!" They lace their fingers together for a tighter grip and sprint down the road until there's a choice between side streets, hoping that the bad guys would choose incorrectly. The pair run through puddles and Mikasa gets water in her flats as she's pulled down another long side street, with horrible slurs being hollered at her from the group of guys her best friend picked a protective fight. Once he was moderately satisfied that they weren't in immediate danger because the others seemed far enough behind them now, he decided to pull her on the opposite side of a tall dumpster. There's no way they'll see them standing here, especially with how dark it is in the alleyway. Mikasa leans her head around the corner of the dumpster when she hears a group of footsteps running passed the corridor and he panics, grabbing her by the upper arm to pull her backward. But he accidentally brought the girl right into his arms in just the perfect way so that her hands land on his chest and breaths mingle softly between their lips because they're that close. And yet neither of them could move, almost as if fate had brought the pair to this exact moment and there was a magnetic draw. Then it finally happened; he kissed her, and his lips lingered just long enough for her to quickly catch on. She leans into him slightly as she kisses him back and he wraps his arms around her waist. Eren carefully leans back against the brick wall behind him and they smile as they become more comfortable with this new act and kiss much faster. Suddenly, a group of footsteps could be heard running passed once more, but their only reaction was to deepen their kiss as not to make noise. Without a doubt it was those guys searching for the young man who just clocked their leader hard enough in the jaw to crack it. He pulls his lips away slightly and gently rests his forehead against hers. "Fuck it, you wanna go out?"

"Will you call me baby?"

"I'll call you whatever you want."

"Then yes," She chuckles to herself as she lovingly rubs the tip of her nose against his, making him laugh just loud enough for her to hear. "I thought you'd never ask." And when he tightened his hold around her waist, she bit her lip to fight her tipsy laughter from becoming too loud. Mikasa moans softly into his mouth as he crashes his lips to hers, more than happy to be making out with the only man that she has ever loved. She wraps her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss as he slides one hand up to the middle of her back and ensures that he keeps the other above her belt. At long last they're together, an official couple.

Who would have thought it would all start in an alleyway?


End file.
